Love of the Stars pt 3
by Starclone
Summary: Rex and Star have a chance to get away from the war at a Coruscant gala. Just some cute stuff and there's also a jab at one of my other Rex/OC
1. A Special Surprise

CHAPTER 1: A special surprise

Star awoke to the gentle beeping of her personal alarm. As she stretched she reached over to shut it off. Today she had a day to herself; it was one of the few days were the 501st had some down time away from the war. Star planned to seize the day, since tomorrow might very well bring a battalion of clankers that she needed to disintegrate. She slipped out of her sleeping fatigues and put on some workout clothes. She strode down the halls, stopping at the mess to grab some food other than ration bars, and eventually made her way to the gym. No sooner she entered than she found herself immersed in her personal workout. She spent about an hour running, scaling the climbing wall, weight lifting, and other exercises until she had worked up a decent sweat. To her surprise, captain Rex and ARC Trooper Fives came in and almost instantly walked up to her.

"There you are," Fives said on approach.

"You were looking for me?" Star replied curiously.

"Yeah, Cody's being an idiot and needs a fireball to the head," Rex said bluntly. Star gave him a somewhat blank stare until he finally burst out laughing. After he was done, he looked at her with a grin that Star could never forget. It was a rare smile, but Star cherished them every time. She loved that smile; it made him look so much more handsome.

She was broken out of her trance when Fives spoke again. "Ahsoka wants us to meet her in her quarters. She said something about a special surprise."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Star said, and followed them out of the gym to Ahsoka's quarters, were she was waiting with a smile as big as her montrals. They stood there for a while before Ahsoka pulled four slips of paper from behind her back. Upon closer inspection, Star found that they were tickets. "What exactly are these for?" she asked.

"These are tickets to the Upper District Semi-Annual Gala." Ahsoka practically squealed with delight. "Master Skywalker pulled some strings. He said we deserved to have some fun. Its tomorrow night."

"Wow," Star said. She had wanted to go before, but never could. Then an idea came to her. "Do you think I could make some fancy clothes for us?" Ahsoka, in response, gestured to fabric racks standing off to the side of the room. There was enough fabric here to design clothes for a fashion show. She then handed Star a sheet of flimsi. "That's my measurements," she said. Star allowed herself a smile. Now she was going to have some fun.


	2. The Perfect Night

Chapter 2

Rex couldn't believe it, he just couldn't. In less than a day, Star had made two suits out of soft black and dark blue material that had the faintest shimmer to it. Fives stepped closer to examine the suits. Rex soon followed, and he had to admit, they were extraordinary. He had no idea that Star could accomplish something like this. She was amazing. Rex lost himself for a moment as he thought about Star some more.

Ever since she had saved his life, things seemed different between them. They say that experiences like that can cause people to bond strongly than in other situations. Whether it was bonding or not, sometimes Rex just couldn't take his eyes off of her, like just a few minutes ago, in the training room. The way she moved and spun was just so graceful, and yet with those moves she could just as easily take your head off. But when she wasn't on the battlefield, Star was so sweet, compassionate, funny, and the brightest person he had ever met. She was only, what, sixteen? But she could appear so mature and gracious when she needed to (well, her height advantage helped). And she has other skills besides fighting? It just enhanced her uniqueness. Rex just only wished he knew how she felt about him, or did he? After all, he was technically almost the same age as her, but it didn't seem that they had anything in common.

"Do you like them?" Rex looked over to see Star coming from another room. She had a piece of silky blue ribbon around her neck, her head tilted to one side slightly, giving her that young and innocent look that made Rex fall for her all over again. Fives spoke before he could say anything, "Yeah, they're amazing. How did you do it?"

"Oh, those were the easy outfits," she said as she shrugged. "The dresses are the hard part. They are so much more delicate, and the designs can a little more difficult to accomplish." Star spoke as if she had been making these clothes her whole life. Then she gave a small mischievous grin that Rex hadn't seen for a long time. In fact, the last time he saw it was when she had first been brought to Kamino, right before she revealed her abilities given to her by rouge Nightsisters. "But you'll have to wait until tonight to see the dresses. In the meantime, you guys can try on the suits and make sure they fit." And with that she went back into the other room, leaving Fives and Rex alone to once again study the suits.

They tried them on after a few more moments, and the suit fit Rex perfectly. It wasn't as tight as the jumpsuit under his armor, but not as loose as his fatigues either. The jacket and pants felt soft, and the shirt didn't have a stiff and restricting impression that he thought it would. A quick look in the tall, folding mirror to the side revealed that it accentuated Rex's strong and sturdy frame. Fives' suit appeared to fit him just as well, and she hadn't even needed to take measurements.

Yes, Star was a remarkable girl indeed.

Later that night, Rex waited in the hangar bay with Fives. They both wore the suits that Star had fashioned for them, and they were waiting for Ahsoka and Star to arrive so they could go to the gala. When the two girls showed up, Rex's heart almost stopped. To his right, he saw Fives' jaw drop.

Ahsoka was in a flirtatious, pale yellow, strapless dress with a slit up the left side. It had thick purple stitching that criss-crossed down the front and opened into a sash at the waist. The sparkly sash went around her hips to her back, and branched up the sides of her body. Ahsoka had on strappy high-heeled boots that came up to just below the knee, and around her neck was a beaded necklace that was the same shade of purple as the stitching and sash on her dress. The dress complemented her skin color quite well, and she even had some mascara on that really brought out her eyes.

But Star, Rex thought, was spectacular.

Her dress was both simple and complex at the same time. It was an off-the-shoulder dress, with the top part of it being a light teal color. The dress had what looked like a cape or a shrug attached to the top portion of the dress. The color started off purple at the bottom, and shifted through blues to a turquoise at the top. The bottom of the dress was a ball gown style; the skirt flared at the waist and was a brilliant sapphire blue like the torso. She had a sash the same color as the top of the dress, starting out small at one end and cutting across diagonally to the other, and had swirling and branching patterns across it. Her dress gave off a bold yet subtle shimmer, and as for accessories, she had a simple silver necklace with a phoenix on it, and her hair was neatly curled as it fell around her bare shoulders. All in all, she was stunning.

As soon as they approached, Rex linked arms with Star, and Fives did the same with Ahsoka, and with that they boarded the shuttle to the gala. When they arrived they presented their tickets and were admitted into a grand and spacious room. There were sparkling chandeliers, a polished ball room floor, and even a fountain near the back of the room. The band was set up near the back of the room, and just as they entered they began a lively ballroom tune. No sooner did the music start than was Star swept away to dance by a random stranger. Rex turned and asked another woman to dance, feeling foolish as he stumbled around, not knowing what he was doing.

The four friends continued to mingle and dance throughout the night. Rex had to admit, he was enjoying himself, but he hadn't had a chance to dance with Star the whole night. He had kept an eye on her, just for safety's sake, but every time he had worked up the nerve to ask her, someone else had gotten to her first. Eventually he just gave up and went over to the refreshments table. He stood off to the side for some time before Fives joined him.

"Have you danced with the girl of your dreams yet?" he asked.

Rex turned his head toward him. "What?"

Fives rolled his eyes, "Come on man, you think I haven't noticed yet? You are falling head over heels for Star." He sighed, "And honestly, I don't blame you."

"Do you like her too?" Rex asked suspiciously.

"Oh no, not at all." Fives said quickly. But as he turned to look back to the crowd, Rex followed his gaze. He was looking right at Ahsoka.

"You like Ahsoka?" Rex said in almost complete shock. Fives just nodded and sighed again. "Have you asked her to dance yet?" Fives shook his head.

"I just can't work up the nerve."

"I know how you feel. But if you want to ask her, just know I've got your back."

Fives smiled, "Thanks."

Just then the song ended and the leader of the band came to the microphone. "Alright ladies and gentlemen, this will be the last song of the night, so pick your partners carefully." And with that the band began a slow waltz. Rex and Fives looked at each other, looked to the crowd, and then went to find Ahsoka and Star.

When Rex found Star he almost broke into a run. She was about to dance with someone else when he got there. "I thought you were gonna save the last dance for me?" Star giggled, took his hand, and together they made their way to a clear spot to dance. Rex finally found his rhythm this time, and together they glided in time to the music. He felt the fabric from Star's dress swish around his legs, the soft material brushing near his feet. He looked up, and Star was looking into his eyes. He gazed into those sparkling eyes, those dazzling blue eyes just as she was looking into his. Rex pulled her closer; Star accepted the embrace as they slowed to a gentle sway.

He was so tempted to tell her he loved her then and there. He just wanted to pour his heart out to Star in that perfect moment. But instead he just whispered into her ear, "I've had a great time."

"Me too," she whispered back, "but I'm getting kind of tired." Rex gave a soft laugh and kissed the top of her head. They stayed like that the rest of the song, as if they were the only people in the room, just them and the music.

_I'll never forget this moment, _Rex thought to himself. _This is just perfect. If only it could be more perfect, with our love keeping us even closer. Oh well, at least we have this time together. _

And right now, that was all Rex needed.


End file.
